Dares and Matters of the Heart
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The boys come up with a game of dare that drags in a reluctant Lightning, but when someone gets hurt, will the day be ruined or will it turn into one of realization? Companion Piece to Animal Mystique. One Shot


**Ok so this is sort of a random day post Animal Mystique. I know some are asking for a sequel but this is the closest I'll ever do. I can make two other stories out of this if I get enough reviews asking for that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning walked through the Yaschas Massif with an eager Hope, Baxter, and Falcon tagging along. She wasn't too happy with the task at hand. Only five minutes ago, the boys were daring each other to do tricks and things which Lightning wholeheartedly wanted to be left out of. However, they wouldn't let her go so easily. Bartholomew, Sarah, and the rest of the team watched as Hope prodded Lightning into a dare involving being used as live bait for a hungry king behemoth. Hope was the only one who could dare her without getting punched. After he begged and pointed out it was a dare and it was a useful trick, she relented and they headed out for the Yaschas Massif Tsubadran Basin as a perfect spot for king behemoths. Lightning stopped a safe distance away from a pacing behemoth and then turned to Hope.

"Now what?" she demanded, a hand on her hip and a frown on her face. Her team mates watched on with fascination as Hope explained the dare.

"Ok Light, all you have to do is change into your cat form, get that behemoth's attention, and then when you do, distract it until we catch it off guard and kill it. It's a dare, hunting trick, and dinner all wrapped into one," he told her with a smile.

"And you'll leave me alone after I do this right?" she replied with a sigh, not amused at her current predicament. She knew once Hope got comfortable, he would fit right in with her old team mates. She was happy for him, but at the same time she wasn't, because she knew these men for what they truly were; hard working soldiers who could also be playful when they wanted to be. Lightning rolled her eyes and then sauntered off to complete the dare. Falcon and Baxter cheered her on. By the volume of their voices she was sure the behemoth would spot her early but it continued to pace away from her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can easily kill this thing without such useless tricks," she muttered before sighing again and then shifting into a run. She leaped and transformed in mid-air, landing gracefully. She sped at the now bigger behemoth. She hissed angrily and sunk her small claws into the beast. It snarled and swung her off easily. She landed and then took off for a nearby tree. It bounded after her, too close and fast for comfort. She barely managed to climb up the tree before its claws tore into the bark, nearly breaking the tree in half. She clung on and waited with her ears down and fur standing up in irritation for the three boys to make their move. Suddenly, the beast reared back and let out a roar. Baxter had gone for the creature's legs while Falcon dive bombed at the eyes. In their animal form, the behemoth kept missing with its slow attacks.

Lightning looked around frantically for Hope who she saw picking up her new Flameberge. Amodar had checked their stashed away armory and found some weapons including a gunblade which she easily took to. Hope now wielded the weapon with some clumsiness. He held the blade as he saw her do a million times and then ran in for the attack. Falcon kept the behemoth swiping at him and Baxter sunk his teeth in the feet until it finally fell over with one blind eye. That was when Hope ran in and sunk her blade into the beast's neck. It roared one last time and managed to smack Hope away before going limp. Lightning skid down the tree using her claws, pushed off, and landed on the grassy ground only to gallop to the downed Hope. He lied sprawled on his back with four shallow cuts torn into his torso. He still held her gunblade tightly in his hand. She ran up to him and softly patted at his nose with her paw until he opened his eyes.

"Wow, glade to see your eyes the moment I wake up," he mumbled. Her tail swished in agitation and if she was human she would have crossed her arms. Deep down she was just relieved even though she was still giving him her trademark glare. A strong hand scooped her up into muscled arms and she squirmed.

"Now don't panic Light, he's fine. Get dressed and we can take him back to camp," Baxter told her, ruffling the fur on her head and then setting her back down. She swiped at his leg, leaving thin cuts which he flinched from. Falcon laughed but Baxter punched his shoulder to shut him up. Lightning returned to her clothes, changed back, and then quickly pulled on her clothes. She ran back to crouch by Hope. Falcon and Baxter quickly gave her room.

"Hope, are you ok?" she questioned him, placing a hand on his cheek. He nodded and smiled.

"I dared you and I was the one who got hurt," he mumbled. She shook her head.

"That shows these moron's stupidity when it comes to things like this," she replied, half jokingly and half seriously. She eased her arms under him and helped him stand. She took her weapon from him and returned it to the new holster she obtained.

"Aren't we going to carry him?" Falcon questioned.

"No, this is his punishment. As for you two, I'll think of something, but for now find a way to bring that behemoth back. No asking for help," she commanded, leading Hope into a steady walk. They gave her a pouting look but set off to do as they were told. Lightning managed to get Hope back without difficulty. She laid him down on a cot and then moved aside to let a frantic Serah do what she did best.

"What happened to him?" Bartholomew asked, leaning over his son.

"Don't worry dad, it was my fault," Hope said, wincing at the end of his sentence. Serah apologized and continued patching him up.

"Now at least he may want to learn to listen," Lightning grumbled. Her ice blue eyes flashed and she crossed her arms.

"What happened over here?" Blitz asked as he walked over.

"It seems Hope bit off more than he could chew that's what," Torreno said as he too walked over.

"Where are Thunder and Amodar?" Lightning asked them.

"They are out getting dinner," Blitz explained.

"But…that's…what…we…were…doing…" Baxter panted as he and Falcon collapsed on the ground. The dead behemoth trailed behind them.

"Oh, well I guess we got lucky," Torreno said with a shrug.

"Ok, all done," Serah announced. Hope tried to get up but she pushed him down.

"You need to lay down for a bit ok?" she told him. He groaned but lied back down. Blitz and Torreno left to help Baxter and Falcon while Bartholomew and Serah got the cooking supplies out. Lightning leaned on Hope's cot with two hands and let her head bow with eyes closed. Hope put a hand to her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, just glade you didn't get torn in half. You're lucky you know," she replied, letting her anger pass and giving him a small smile. His green eyes lit up with happiness. Serah looked up to answer Bartholomew and saw her sister and Hope over the older Estheim's shoulder. She smiled and then answered Bartholomew. Lightning patted Hope's shoulder and then turned away, his hand falling to rest by his side.

"I'll let you rest," she told him.

"Claire," he called to her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. The quality of his voice told her he was worried.

"I really am sorry. I know you hate stupid choices but I really was just trying to have fun with the guys. That and I kind of wanted to try out the gunblade," he admitted sheepishly, looking away from her. She looked down at him, unable to stay made at someone she was currently worrying over too much. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll teach you how to wield it when you recover," she offered.

"Really?" he asked her happily. She nodded and moved to slip her wrist out of his grip but he held on.

"Oh and Claire?" he called to her again. She turned back to answer him and met him face to face. He sat up despite what Serah told him.

"I'll probably sleep through the night so I'll say it now, good night," he said, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. A genuine smile was his reward when they parted.

"Good night Hope. Get some sleep now," she advised, her voice slowly leaving the soft vulnerability to return to her usual strong, stern tone. He lied down and she brushed back his bangs before walking away. The group ate and then scattered around camp to rest. Lightning was leaning against a rock and Serah sat next to her. The sisters looked up at the starry sky in silence until Serah sighed dreamily. Lightning's eyebrow rose and she turned to look at her younger sister.

"What was that for?" she questioned. Serah looked at her older sister with a knowing smile.

"I just love seeing you so happy Claire. It's been a really long time but I can see he makes you happy," she replied. Lightning immediately looked away from her sister, hesitant to carry on the conversation.

"Don't shy from it Claire. I know you love him and I'm glade. After all these years of giving up for me, I think you deserve happiness," she encouraged. Lightning cleared her throat and looked back up at the stars.

"Serah, don't you think it's wrong that I dragged you down here too?" she pointed out. Serah looked confused. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I may be obtuse when it comes to relationships concerning me but I could see something between you and that guy Snow Villiers you met some time ago. I know when you say you were going out for groceries or going out with your friends it really meant you were going to see Snow. No one makes you come back home as happy as he does. I have to admit, I like that he makes you happy but I don't like him. He's and idiot who makes rash decisions and has it in his head that he's a true hero," she said, a frown slowly appearing on her face. Serah laughed.

"You think almost every male is and idiot Claire," Serah pointed out.

"Still, if he makes you happy I'm fine with it as long as he takes good care of you. I was thinking of taking you back so you can be with him," Lightning mumbled, looking down at her hands. Years of fighting were printed on them. Years of taking care of her baby sister, keeping her happy, and making sure she's safe. She didn't want to have to give someone else such an important role but there had to be a point where she had to let Serah live her own life. Serah looked at Lightning in shock.

"Oh Claire, I don't want to leave you but what if you get-" she began. Lightning shook her head and raised a hand.

"I know when you're sad Serah. I can feel it. You miss him and if I have to risk getting caught to get you there I will. I love you Serah and I only want to see you happy," she told her sister sincerely. Serah was already in tears and Lightning allowed a few of her own to fall. Serah wrapped her older sister in a hug and didn't let go for some time.

"Thank you Claire," she mumbled. Lightning only sighed and rested her chin on Serah's head.

"Anything for my sister," she whispered. They spent a few more minutes in silence before Serah finally spoke up.

"I'll miss you Claire but you have Hope. I know you care for him a lot and I know he'll be the perfect person to keep you busy," she said with smile. Lighting looked at her sister curiously.

"You're always trying to protect someone and Hope definitely needs to learn a thing or two about fighting," she explained.

"I guess that's true," Lightning replied grudgingly.

"Plus, when you don't have to worry about me you'll have more time with Hope," she stated in a way Lightning didn't like. She looked at her sister, trying to analyze what it meant and almost blushed.

"Serah-" she began in a stern tone. The young Farron laughed and jumped to her feet.

"Don't try and deny it Lightning!" she laughed, running from a now flustered Lightning. She jumped to her feet and chased Serah back into camp where she hid by Amodar in his animal form. He blocked Serah from her wrath until she had to give up. Serah only came out once Lightning was calm again.

"Hey Light, I think you should spend the night by Hope. In all seriousness, he needs you too," Serah said as she sat down next to her. Lightning looked over at the young man, a curious sense of longing in her heart.

"You've given me everything in your power and I couldn't ask for more. I'll see you in the morning ok? Then we can talk about going back," she continued, holding her sister's hand in her own. Lightning nodded and squeezed Serah's hand.

"Thank you Serah," she whispered. Serah nodded and watched as Lightning stood and walked over to Hope who had chosen a spot in the open, no longer needing his dad nearby. She laid out next to Amodar who peeked an eye open to watch Lightning lay out her cot next to Hope. He let out a content grumble which Serah agreed to. Lightning pulled Hope close to her and he immediately responded even though he was asleep. His arms wrapped around her and he cuddled close to her like he always did whether she was a cat or not. She smiled and rested her head close to him, breathing in his comforting scent. She was happy where she was and she would give Serah the life she always wanted her to have, one of happiness and love.


End file.
